Unexpected - Revamped
by JMiranda56
Summary: "The one thing that scared me the most about him wasn't his muscles or his piercings. It was his eyes. Maliciousness and intimidation seemed forever embedded into those light grey eyes..." At the first sight of him, she's terrified beyond belief. She goes on to learn that there's more to him than she thought there was. No War
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**** Divergent World! I am a HUGE fan of Divergent and have always wanted to make a fanfic of it, well, now I've finally had what I think is a pretty good idea and I am putting it out there for all you Divergent lovers to see! I hope you enjoy it! Take care!**

* * *

><p>I've always wondered what was outside the wall that surrounds our city. Were there more people? And if so, why weren't they here, where it was safe? Ever since the war ended, I feel like the only thing on this Earth is our city. There's no contact from outside the wall and nobody enters our city saying they are from outside the wall. When I was little, I used to dream of having adventures outside the wall, meeting nice people, seeing new things.<p>

But as I got older, those thoughts quickly diminished and I focused on more important things, like my aptitude test that was coming up. This was a test you couldn't study for. You didn't know what the questions were, you didn't even know if there were questions. All you knew about this test was that it determined who you are and where you belonged.

For me, I didn't even know if I belonged in the city, let alone the factions. I just felt...lost and...confused on the faction system. What was the point of it? Why separate people by their personalities? It made no sense to me at all. I asked my parents about the faction system and why it was here. My mother told me it was developed after the war, but she didn't know why. I didn't care about how it was formed. I just wanted to know _why. _

When the time came for my aptitude test, I became very stressed. I had despised the faction system from the start. Now I would learn where I belonged in it.

In an attempt to calm down, I grabbed my guitar and strummed a few chords of one of my favorite songs. At one point in the song, I started to sing the lyrics that went with the song. Singing was one of the few things that helped me to relax, which wasn't strange for my faction. As I sang, I felt my body start to unwind and relax opposed to the tense feeling I had when I was stressed. I placed my guitar back at the foot of my twin bed.

My mother yelled from downstairs saying I had to leave if I wanted to take my test on time. As much as I dreaded taking the aptitude test, I knew I had to face it sooner or later. Reluctantly, I opened my bedroom door and walked out of my room.

I stopped at our hallway mirror to review my features. My long, curly brown hair ended in the middle of my back. My light blue eyes in the mirror stared back at me, the same look of indifference I had had for years plastered on my face. The small amount of muscle I had on my upper arms stood out against my thin figure.

Knowing that I couldn't stall for long, I walked away from the mirror and headed downstairs. My mother was waiting for me as she handed me my bag and kissed me on my cheek. "You'll do fine, honey. I'll be right here when you get back," she cooed as she rubbed my arm. I weakly smiled at her. She gave me one last kiss on my head and I was off to the Hub to take my test.

I breathed deeply as I drew closer and closer to the entrance. Even though the faction system meant nothing to me, my result would determine who I was and where I belonged. If I didn't belong in Amity, where _did _I belong? I waited in line, the longer I stood there, the more anxious I became. To ease my nerves, I dug my nails into my palms. It was another one of my relaxation techniques. However, this technique left small white scars on my palms. Once again, I cooled down and my breathing evened out.

All of a sudden, I heard train tracks rumbling in the distance. I turned my head to the right to see a train carrying Dauntless approach the Hub. They threw themselves out of the train, ran to their designated doors, and formed a line. The one faction I actually appealed to was Dauntless. They were very free willing. They did what they wanted, when they wanted to do it. It was as if the faction system wasn't holding them down.

These thoughts distracted me from entering the building, as it was my turn for my test. I took a deep breath and opened the testing room's door. I released it as I examined the room I had entered. There was an odd chair which slightly resembled a dentist's. A Dauntless woman sat next to the chair and was observing a clipboard. I sat in the chair and readied myself for what was ahead. I would take the aptitude test and I would know where I belonged in this horrible faction system. "You okay?" the Dauntless woman asked. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "Don't worry. It's not as bad as other people make it seem," she reassured. She handed me a vial which contained a blue liquid. "What is it?" I asked. "Just drink it," she replied, seemingly annoyed. I drank the blue liquid, which tasted very metallic as it traveled down my throat.

Almost instantly, a completely different atmosphere formed in the testing room, making me examine the room once more. The Dauntless woman had disappeared. I left the chair and realized I was surrounded by countless reflections of myself. "Choose," one of my reflections said. I saw two platters, one containing a sharp knife, the other contained a block of cheese. My hands trembled as I grabbed the knife. The cheese disappeared as I heard a growl like that of an animal's. I slowly turned around, and saw a dog growling at me. The dog launched at me, and by pure human instinct, I stabbed the dog in the neck. Its breathing slowed significantly and its body turned limp. I breathed deeply as I allowed the knife to fall from my grip. "No!" a little girl screamed. I looked up and saw...a younger me. She was me at ten years old. Then, I heard a familiar growl as the dog rose from the dead and ran at ten year old me. I instantly ran after her and the dog. I pounced on the dog and felt the floor under me give way.

I landed on the floor of a bus and sat up. I walked down the aisle and saw an old scarred man stop me in my tracks. "Do you know this man?" he asked, pointing at the front page of the newspaper he was reading. I looked at the man; I thougt I knew him, but I knew something bad would happen if I revealed that. I shook my head and said, "No. I don't." He stood up and gripped my arm tightly. "Tell me! Do you know this man?!" he feverishly asked, his voice rising in volume. "I don't know him, really," I replied, my nervousness rising.

I woke up and gasped. I breathed deeply and wiped my forehead, which was infested with sweat. The Dauntless woman was consulting a tiny monitor and smiled. "What was my result?" I asked inbetween heavy breaths. She looked at me, a small smile forming on her lips. "Welcome to Dauntless, Amity," she said happily.

Slowly, a smile formed on my lips as I repeated what she had said in my mind. Welcome to Dauntless. I was excited to become Dauntless. I was excited for the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow because I was going to pick Dauntless. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me already. I thanked her and exited the the testing room. As soon as I walked out of the Hub doors, I ran home with a huge smile appearing for the first time in a very long time.

My mom was surprised to see me running to the house. I hugged her tightly, the smile still on my face. "I guess it went well," she said as she hugged me. "It went great," I said against her shoulder. I finally knew where I belonged. I belonged in Dauntless.

* * *

><p>The next day, I didn't dress in my usual attire, which consisted of a long red skirt and a yellow jacket covering a red shirt. Today, since I was choosing Dauntless, I wore red jeans with a yellow tanktop. On my feet were my favorite pair of yellow sandals.<p>

This was the day. This was the day where I leave my family to go where I belonged. Dauntless. The faction of the brave. I was brave. It felt weird knowing I never knew I had that quality. It was like...I couldn't even describe it, it was so bizarre. As far as I knew, I had done nothing in my life to prove that I was brave or courageous in any way. So hearing from the Dauntless woman that I could join her faction was shocking.

I walked hand in hand to the Hub with my mother. I could tell that, inside, she was incredibly nervous, afraid to lose her only child. But on the outside, her smile was radiating pure happiness and her eyes were beaming. I felt sorry to leave my mom all alone in Amity, but people could help her and take care of her there.

We took the elevator up to where the Choosing Ceremony would be held. I held my mother's hand tightly as we exited the elevator and walked into the room where the ceremony was being held. There were countless amounts of people there, which made me even more nervous. I breathed deeply as we took our seats and the ceremony begun.

Jeanine Matthews discussed the reason for the faction system and that it's a 'living thing'. I had to do everything in my power to resist rolling my eyes.

The time finally came for us to pick our factions. I waited as Marcus called the names, each name called out is one less name separating my from my decision. "Alyssa Sutton." I took a deep breath and walked down to the front of the room. Marcus handed me a brand new knife, which I used to make a small incision on my hand. I gazed at the five bowls, but only one meant something to me. The Dauntless bowl. I placed my cut hand over the bowl and watched as the blood from my hand fell onto the hot coals, making a faint sizzling sound. "Dauntless." The Dauntless section roared with applause and cheering as Marcus announced the faction I had chosen. I made my way to the Dauntless and one of them offered me their seat. I sat and waited for the ceremony to be over. I did it...I chose Dauntless...I would be where I belonged.

I tried my best to avoid looking at my mother. I know she's staring at me, disappointment embedded in her eyes.

An Abnegation girl interrupted my thoughts as she sat next to me. "Hi. I'm Beatrice. What's your name?" she whispered, a smile on her face. I smiled back and said, "My name's Alyssa. Nice to meet you."

Beatrice and I left the room together with the other Dauntless. I avoided my mother's gaze as best as I could as we exited the room.

We ran out of the Hub with the other initiates, Beatrice behind me. I could feel the exact same adrenaline I felt after my aptitude test. We ran to the train track posts and saw them climb the posts to get to the platform. I climbed the metal post along with Beatrice and pulled her up to the platform. We both smiled as we waited for the train to arrive. This was actually...fun. I loved the rush running gave me and could only imagine it in more difficult situations.

My thoughts were cut short by the sound of the train rumbling on the tracks. I saw the other initiates run ahead of the train and followed them in hot pursuit. I heard the train as it rushed to my side, catching up to me and the initiates. I saw someone let out their hand for someone to grab and instantly held onto it as I launched myself into the train. I held out my hand for Beatrice to take so she could get on the train. She grabbed it and I pulled her inside the train just as the platform ended. Beatrice sat next to me as we both catched our breath from running. I thanked the Candor girl that helped me onto the train. She nodded and said, "I'm Christina." She held out her hand and I shook it with a smile. "I'm Alyssa and this is Beatrice." I gestured to Beatrice and she waved. "Is it just me or are they trying to kill us?" Christina asked, a faint smile on her face. "I think they're trying to kill us," I said. We all laughed at my comment and ended up talking.

Our conversation was cut short as we were told to 'get ready'. Christina, Beatrice and I stood up and looked out the train, confused. Suddenly, one of the initiates jumped off the train onto the building in front of us. "Guys, they're jumping," I said, gaining their attention. I stepped back as far as I could as I readied to jump. "On three, guys?" I asked and they stepped back with me. "One, two, three!" We all ran as fast as we could and jumped to the building. I landed on my feet, but I ended up falling and landing on my side. I looked for Beatrice and Christina and saw them also on their sides. We all laughed and helped each other up.

As I brushed myself off, I heard one voice boom above the others. I looked to see a young man standing on the edge of the building"Everyone listen up! I'm Eric, one of your leaders," he walked along the edge, apparently unafraid of falling, "Behind me is the entrance to the Dauntless compound. If you want to be Dauntless, you'll jump."

I inspected him carefully. He was well built, which helped show off some intimidation. He had two piercings above his left eyebrow and short blond hair. The one thing that scared me the most about him wasn't his muscles or his piercings. It was his eyes. Maliciousness and intimidation seemed forever embedded into those light grey eyes as he glared through the crowd. They sent a shiver down my spine.

"So, who's going to be the daring soul to jump first?" he asked, glaring through the crowd. There was a long pregnant pause before Beatrice finally spoke. "I'll jump." She pushed her way through the crowd and Eric jumped off the edge onto the roof to stand to the side. Beatrice took off her jacket, which made one Candor boy whistle and say, "Yeah, Stiff. Take it off." I watched as Beatrice stood on the side of the building. "Today, Stiff," Eric said, seemingly annoyed. Finally, Beatrice took a deep breath and threw herself off the building.

"Who's next?" Eric asked, searching the crowd. His eyes landed on me, which is when I spoke up. "Me." The crowd parted as I made my way to the edge of the building. "First the stiff, now the banjo strummin' softie," the same Candor boy said. I ignored his idiocy and stood on the edge of the building. I instantly jumped and gasped as I felt the drop. I finally landed on the net, which launched me back in the air a couple metres. I lay still on the net, feeling the rush. I was brave. I was Dauntless.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I hope you liked it! I would very much appreciate it if you could take the time to review, follow, or favorite my story! It really gets me motivated and makes me happy to see all of you people liking it! Anyway, I will see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I was helped off of the net by a man with slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. "What's your name?" he asked. "Alyssa," I said, still breathing hard after my jump. "Second jumper-Alyssa!" he announced, which sparked cheers in the small crowd next to us. "Welcome to Dauntless. Go stand over there with Tris and wait until everyone jumps down." I stood next to Tris and waited for everyone to jump down.

There was only one thing running through my mind as the initiates jumped down into the compound: Eric. Just thinking of him gave me goosebumps. _Everything_ about him said 'intimidating'. But the only thing that scared me was his eyes. My god...I had never seen eyes that contained that much hate and malevolence. It couldn't have just formed. There had to be a reason as to why there was so much hate in those beautiful eyes..

All the initiates finally jumped down and stood in the crowd. "Dauntless borns go with Lauren, transfers stay with me," the man with the brown eyes said. The Dauntless borns separated from the crowd and walked away with Lauren. "I think it's about time I introduced myself. My name's Four," he said. "Four, like the number?" Christina asked. "Exactly like the number," Four said. "What happened? One through three were taken?" she asked, smugly. I instantly knew that was a mistake for her as Four became aggravated. "What's your name?" he asked. "Christina." Four stepped closer to Christina having to look down at her to look her in the eye. "Well, Christina, one thing you'll learn from me is keep your mouth shut, got it?" She nodded and faintly said, "Yes." Four stepped away from her and walked away. "Follow me," he commanded. We all followed Four down the dark hallways that we could easily get lost in.

He led us to the Pit, which he said was 'the center of life in Dauntless'. I felt the liveliness the Pit radiated. It was an energy I had never felt before in my life. I hoped I made it past initiation so that I could feel this energy everyday for the rest of my life.

We were led to the dorms, which were shared by the girls and the boys, even the bathroom. I chose a bed in between Tris and Christina and looked at my clothes. They consisted of a long sleeve black shirt that went over a black tanktop, black pants with black combat boots and a black jacket with orange trimming. I changed into my new clothes, ignoring that guys that were whistling as I took off my shirt. We burned all of our old clothes and went to the dining hall for dinner. It was crowded with Dauntless that stared at us for a small moment before going back to eating. Tris, Christina and I found a seat next to Four and some other initiates and sat next to them. I sat in between Tris and Christina and we talked to two other transfers: Will and Al. We were discussing our old factions when Four said he didn't want to hear it. Tris asked if he was a transfer or Dauntless born. He didn't answer her question, which led me to think he had something to hide. Then, another one of the Dauntless leaders, Max, gave a speech on how we choose the warrior faction and that they value bravery. After his speech, the other Dauntless lifted us up and carried us through the crowd. It was amazing! It was like riding the tide of an ocean! After dinner, we went to bed, which led me to a restless night.

I woke up to see that I was inside my room. I looked around, curious as to how I got here. Just minutes ago, I was in the Dauntless dorm. I heard loud noises coming from downstairs, which motivated me to rise from my bed and walk stealthily down the stairs. I saw an image which had been haunting me for years.

You see, my father had doubted the faction system like I had. However, he was more public with his opinion, whereas mine was private.

I remember the day perfectly. My father had just arrived home after working in the fields. I was in my room when the knock on our door that forever changed my family's life rang throughout the house. My mother opened the door and there stood a tall, defiant Jeanine Matthews in our doorway. "Good afternoon, Jeanine," my mother greeted, slightly anxious. " Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs. Sutton," she smiled as she greeted us with warm eyes and a sympathetic tone in her smooth voice. "What brings you here on this fine afternoon?" my mother asked as Jeanine entered the house. "I would like to speak with your husband if that's alright," she asked. My mother's eyes widened in surprise and stuttered, " My...husband?" Jeanine nodded and said, "Yes, your husband. You needn't worry. He isn't in any sort of trouble." My mother hesitated before heading upstairs into my parents room. A moment later, my father appeared with my mother. His light brown eyes shown confusion as he saw Jeanine Matthews standing in our living room. "Ah, Mr. Sutton. I was hoping to talk to you about your concerns about the faction system," Jeanine said, offering her hand for my dad to shake. He shook it reluctantly as Jeanine smiled. "If you could please follow me to Erudite HQ, we'll discuss your issues in my office." He looked toward my mother with loving eyes and gripped her hand tightly. I was inside my room, playing my guitar, which blocked out all sounds of the conversation occurring downstairs. I didn't know that I would never see my dad again. Jeanine escorted my father outside and shut the door. My mother breathed deeply as tears started to pool in her eyes.

I sat up in my bed and gasped as sweat beaded my forehead. It was the same nightmare I had been having since that night. I know, it doesn't really seem like a nightmare, but in my own way, it was. My father never came back after that day. We waited for the longest time, but he never came back. We never got back any information about him or what happened to him. This was all a year ago. I tried my best to fall back to sleep. I knew I would go back to experience that nightmare.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of metal pounding on metal. I opened my eyes and heard Four's voice say, "Everyone in the Pit. Two minutes." Everyone got dressed and Tris, Christina and I walked to the Pit together.<p>

The Pit was empty besides the Dauntless born initiates and Eric. A small shiver traveled down my spine as his grey eyes skimmed the crowd and passed over me.

"There are two stages to training: physical and mental. The physical stage, you push your body to its limit and master combat. The mental stage, you face your fears and you conquer them. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born but ranked together. Rankings determine what job you'll get. The higher your ranking, the better your job," Four explained. The initiation process sounded difficult and challenging, but I would do anything to make it past initiation.

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut," Eric cut in with his intimidating voice. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as did everyone else. "Cut?" Christina asked. " At the end of each stage, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us," Eric said, eyeing the crowd, once again sending a shiver down my spine. "To do what?" I asked, speaking out from everyone's murmurs of confusion and fright. "You can't go back to your families, so you'd be factionless," he replied, staring right at me with the eyes that I feared more than anything in the world.

Did he just say factionless? I knew I had to get past initiation. I couldn't be factionless. I wouldn't belong there.

"Why didn't we know this?" Will asked. "It's a new rule," Eric said. "Somebody should have told us!" Christina exclaimed. "Why? Would you have chosen differently?" Eric asked, his eyes set upon Christina.

"No," I thought, but when people turned their heads in my direction, I knew I had spoken out loud. Eric's intimidating eyes glared at me and asked, "Really? You think you're so brave because you don't care if you might fail?" There was a pregnant pause, which gave me to time to curse myself in my mind for speaking out loud. Eric finally broke the silence by saying, "That's good. If you're really Dauntless, it won't matter that you might fail. You chose us, now we get to choose you."

* * *

><p>Later, we were led to the training room. It was a huge area with a fighting ring, some punching bags, and targets.<p>

Four led us to the targets and assembled us in a line. We were handed guns and Four showed us how to shoot them. It was a strange feeling, holding a gun. It felt like I was holding death in my hand. I could take away a life at the simple pull of a trigger.

"You hold the gun in your dominant hand, steady it with the other. Your feet are shoulder width apart, the foot opposite your dominant hand a step past your other foot. Lean forward a bit, knees bent," Four explained as he demonstrated. He fired the gun, which landed right on the target. "Now its your turn," he said.

We started shooting away at the targets. I copied Four's stance as best as I could and shot. However, I wasn't prepared for the harsh recoil and tripped backwards right into Eric. "Watch it, softie," he said as he softly pushed me off of him. I rolled my eyes as I adjusted back into my stance. This time, I knew about the recoil and my stance didn't faulter. But my shot missed the target by six inches. "You forgot about the foot," Eric said and kicked my left foot so that it was a step ahead of my right. "And bend your elbows a little," he placed my hands on my elbows lightly and bent them to his liking. I felt a small tingle go through my body at Eric's touch. "Try it now," he said as he finished adjusting my elbows. I aimed my gun and shot. It landed right on the target. "About time," Eric said as he walked off. I actually valued his help up until that snark comment.

I was the only one to shoot the target besides Peter and Edward.

Tris had at least three shots that were just on the edge of the target. Chris hadn't hit near the target since we started so I offered my assistance. "Bend your elbows a little," I advised. She bent her elbows the slightest and just hit the edge of the target. She smiled and thanked me for the advice.

We worked with the guns for two days and learned how to fight after. Four showed us different punches and kicks and told us to pair up with someone to practice. We all paired up with someone and I paired up with Tris. She held the punching bag as I used all of my force to throw punches. After a few punches, I noticed Tris struggling to hold onto the punching bag. "Want to switch?" I asked. She nodded and switched places with me. I hadn't noticed before, but my muscles were already exhausted from the amount of force I had exerted on the punching bag.

I had to admit it, I was desperate. I really wanted to be in Dauntless. I wanted to finally belong somewhere.

Suddenly, Eric's voice echoed through the training room. "First jumper, second jumper! In the ring!" Tris and I exchanged nervous looks and made our way to the ring.

I didn't want to have to fight Tris, but I didn't want to be factionless, either.

We stepped onto the ring and faced each other. "How long?" I asked, still looking at Tris. "Until one of you can't go on," Eric said. "Or until one of you concedes," Four added. "That's according to the old rules. The new rules are: no one concedes," Eric corrected. "You want them to lose on their first fight?" Four asked Eric. "A brave man never surrenders," Eric said.

"Well, we aren't men," I mumbled under my breath so only Tris could hear. She let out a light giggle, which caught Eric's attention. "What did you say?" he asked, stepping closer to me. My whole body tensed as Eric's eyes glared straight at me. I pressed my fingernails into my palms and said, "Nothing." He continued to glare at me until he finally backed off. My body relaxed and removed my fingernails from my palm.

Tris and I circled each other in our fighting stances. I waited for Tris to make the first move, but she continued to circle me. I decided to strike first and aimed for her stomach. My fist hit her stomach hard and she doubled over in pain. I punched her jaw, which caused her to fall to the floor of the ring. She raised her head, but I prevented her by punching her in the side of her head, but not as hard as I had before. Her head fell to the floor in defeat. "That's enough," Four said.

Chris helped me carry Tris off the ring. She came to and someone gave her an ice pack for the bruise I left on her jaw. "You know I didn't mean any of that, right?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and said, "I know." I smiled back and hugged her. "You know, sometimes I think he's making these 'new rules' from the top of his head," I whispered. She held in a giggle as Eric passed us by.

Days passed and we practiced more and more fighting techniques. I became better at combat, whereas Tris was improving slowly but surely. I could hear her sneak off early in the morning to go to the training room. I think of going with her every time, but I need the sleep, what with the nightmare with my father.

To celebrate my efforts, Tris and Chris took me to the tattoo parlor to get me a tattoo. I wanted a whole arm tattoo, so I got the Amity tree and its branches traveling up my whole arm and ending at the back of my neck on my right arm. I thanked the tattoo artist and left the parlor with Tris and Christina. "It looks awesome!" Chris complemented.

We turned a corner and I bumped into Eric's chest. I tensed as he looked at me with thise light grey eyes. "Watch where you're going," he mumbled before walking around the corner.

I looked at Tris and Chris and we broke out in quiet giggles, mine seeming more nervous. Tris noticed this and asked what was wrong. I shrugged and said it was nothing. "Wait...are you scared of Eric?" Chris asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I slowly nodded and Tris and Chris widened their eyes. "Seriously?" Tris asked, surprised. "Yeah," I said, thinking about Eric's eyes. I felt the shiver creep up my spine. "Are you going to be ok?" Chris asked, rubbing my back. "Yeah, I'll be fine," I said, when really, I had no idea if I would be okay. He just scared me too much. I needed to learn to face my fears to pass the second stage, that is if I passed the first stage. We went back to the dorm and instead of staying up longer, I went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric

I was walking back to my apartment after an aggravating meeting with Jeanine Matthews. That woman makes me want to rip my eyebrow piercings out, she makes me so frustrated. I took a deep breath and calmed myself as I walked through the empty hallways.

At least I _thought _they were empty. As I rounded a corner, I felt pressure on my chest and saw Alyssa walk right into my chest. I noticed the huge tattoo she had on her right arm of the Amity tree's branches, but didn't stare at it for too long. "Watch where you're going," I said as I pushed her off my chest and rounded the corner. I heard quiet giggles and silently growled to myself.

What grabbed my attention was hearing Christina ask if she was scared of me. I hid behind the corner, intrigued. I peeked my head around the corner (which I knew was very risky) and saw Alyssa nod her head in response to Christina's question. A smirk appeared on my face, but deep down, I also felt...a little bit of remorse. Why? I have no idea. Tris and Christina widened their eyes in shock, much to my appeal. "Seriously?" Tris asked. "Yeah," Alyssa replied as she slightly shivered, though it wasn't even cold in the hallways. "Are you going to be okay?" Chris asked, rubbing small circles on Alyssa's back. "Yeah, I'll be fine," Alyssa said as they walked out of the hallway.

I stayed there for a moment, thinking about what I had just heard. _Another initiate frightened. _Yet I felt bad about scaring her. _Why do I feel this way? This is crazy. _

Suddenly, two hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I was about to pin whoever had scared me to the wall, when I heard a familiar laugh. "Man, you should have seen your face!" The laughter continued and I relaxed. It was only my friend, Bryce. I smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "You really got me that time," I said.

"What were you doing there, anyway?" he asked as we walked down the hallway. "I was just...thinking about the meeting I had with Jeanine," I lied. Hopefully, the Candor in him had died out and he couldn't sense that I was lying. He stopped me in my tracks and crossed his arms as a smirk grew across his face. "Just because I've been here longer than you have doesn't mean I grew out my old faction," he said, smiling. "Fine. I was eavesdropping on an initiate's conversation," I admitted and continued walking to my apartment. "And why exactly were you doing that?" he asked, catching up to me. "She's scared of me," I said, the slight feeling of remorse appearing again. "Who _isn't _scared of you?" Bryce commented.

We talked up until I arrived at my apartment. I opened my apartment door and instantly went to bed, dreading having to watch over training tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Alyssa<p>

I woke to the sound of shuffling feet and sat up in my bed. I saw Tris getting dressed in her training gear. She noticed me watching her and smiled. "I'm going to train. Do you want to come?" she whispered as she tied her shoes. "Sure," I said, getting my training clothes and dressing myself in them. Tris and I silently walked to the training room and practiced on the punching bags until it was time for breakfast.

I ate my muffin as we talked about training and the rankings. "Who do you think is at the top?" Al asked. "Peter," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I bet you're at the top, Alyssa," Will said with a smile. "I hope so," I said as I ate my muffin. "Come on! You were the only girl to hit the target and you won your first fight! That at least have to put you in the top five!" Chris said with a smile. I shrugged an continued to eat my muffin.

We all trained with the punching bags until Four called us over to a blackboard. There was a list of pairings.

Tris vs. Molly

Christina vs. Al

Alyssa vs. Will

Peter vs. Edward

I looked at Will and saw him nervously glancing at me. I already fought one friend, I didn't want to have to do it again. I walked up to Tris as she was approaching the ring for her fight with Molly. "Good luck," I whispered and squeezed her shoulder. She nodded and I walked over to stand next to Will.

The fight began and Molly drew closer to Tris. She backed up and eventually backed up out of the ring. She looked at us, which made me mouth, "It's okay." She stepped back into the ring and circled Molly. Molly aimed a punch at her face, and Tris dodged. This time, Tris threw a punch, but Molly easily dodged and punched her in the face. Molly kneed her in the stomach and Tris fell to the floor. To finish it off, Molly punched her in the face and knocked her out cold.

I rushed to the ring, Chris and Will behind me, and carried her off the ring. I could see Eric glaring at me in my peripheral vision but I didn't dare turn my head to look at him.

After she was taken to the infirmary, it was Chris and Al's turn to fight. Al made the first move and attempted to kick Chris in the face, but she grabbed his foot before it could reach its target. She twisted his foot and threw him on the floor. She rested on his lap and threw a countless amount of punches to his face. Just as soon as it had started, it was over.

It was now time for my fight with Will. We were both very serious about staying here, I just didn't know if he was _that _serious. My hands shook slightly as I raised them into the fighting stance. It seemed like an eternity as we circled each other, until Will made the first move. He aimed a punch at my stomach, but I dodged and grabbed his arm. I twisted his arm and heard him groan in pain as my knee made contact with his chest. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, which left me an open opportunity to punch him in the jaw. I heard the repulsing sound of his jaw cracking as he fell to the floor, defeated, or at least I thought. He grabbed my feet and pulled me out from under them. I fell to the floor and felt my head crack open from the harsh force. I still had the will to fight as Will looked down upon me. He lowered down to my level and whispered, "I'm sorry." He pulled back his arm to punch me, but I sat up at the last minute and laced his head in a choke hold. I didn't tighten my grip for fear of him going unconscious. "Alright, that's enough," Eric said, and I uncurled my arm from his neck.

I felt a warm liquid running down the back of my neck and felt it. When my hand came back to the front of my face, I realized it was blood. I felt slightly light headed as Eric approached me and calmly said, "Let's take you to the infirmary and get you looked at." As much as I feared Eric, I let him grab hold my arm and guide me to the infirmary, leaving Four to observe the last fight.

Eric's firm grip on my arm gave me strength to walk to the infirmary, but not enough. Right in the middle of an empty hallway, my body weighed down to the floor, but some force stopped me from falling. It was Eric's arms encasing my body. That's the last thing I remember as my vision failed me and the rest of the world went black.

* * *

><p>My eyelids felt heavy as I attempted to open them. It was slightly blurry but there was someone sitting next to my bed. "It's about time you woke up," the figure said. The blurriness disappeared and the figure next to my bed came into view. It was Eric, whose eyes looked at me...almost softer instead of the malice and hate it usually contained. "Wh-what happened?" I asked weakly. "Your head cracked open during your fight with Will. You fainted as I took you to the infirmary," he explained, slight softness also in his voice.<p>

At that moment, I wasn't so scared of him anymore. The horrible emotions that were usually embedded in his eyes were now replaced by softness, as was the tone of his voice.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. I felt the stitches that mended the wound on my head. "Only a couple hours," he said, now standing. "And you've been waiting for me to wake up?" I asked, slightly curious. "Someone had to make sure you weren't dead," he said, his voice having some annoyance. "Well, obviously, I'm not dead, so I don't have to waste your time any longer," I snapped. "You weren't wasting my time, and that wasn't the only reason I came down here." I raised my head to look at him and stared into his eyes. This time, I wasn't as scared to keep his gaze. "I wanted to tell you that you've been doing great in your fights," he said as he broke his gaze and sat back down in the chair. "Thank you," I said as I tried to sit up. He continue to stare at me, which made me feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. "You look like someone I know," he said, making me look to him. _Who could I possibly look like that reminds him of someone?_ "Who?" I asked, confusion spreading on my face.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Tris, Chris, Al, and Will. They stared at Eric, confused as to why he was here, but then smiled as they saw I was awake. Eric rose from his chair and said, "I'll see you at training tomorrow." The malice and hate had come back, which left me a little frightened as he left my room. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Tris asked as they rushed to my bedside. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, smiling. "No, I mean, are you okay?" she asked again, this time, with a bigger meaning. "I told you, I'm fine," I repeated, smiling. She nodded and held my hand. "Will, I'm sorry," I said as I examined his face. He had a big purple bruise on his jaw and bruises along his chest. "It's fine, but we have bigger news for you," he said smiling. Everyone else perked up and had ear to ear smiles on their faces. "What is it?" I asked, confused. "Four put up the rankings today after the fights. Alyssa, you're in the top five!" Al said, his blood spattered face filled with excitement. "Are you serious?!" I asked, mortified at this news. "Yeah! You're in third place! The only people ahead of you are Edward and Peter!" Chris exclaimed, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. "And you said you wouldn't make it!" Will said, smiling.

I was going to make it past initiation. I was going to make it in Dauntless.

* * *

><p>The nurse told me I should lay off training for a couple days because not only had I cracked my head open, I had a small concussion. She said I could train if I really needed to, but as soon as I became light headed, I would have to stop and rest.<p>

I left the infirmary that night, and in celebration to my win, we once again went to the tattoo parlor. This time, I got the Dauntless flames on my left arm which extended all the way up to the back of my neck. I examined it in the mirror and smiled.

The Amity branches reminded me of home, but the Dauntless flames reminded me of my choice. My choice to leave home. My choice to be brave.

* * *

><p>Training for the next couple days was horrible. At least for me. I trained for a half hour, then I had to rest. Train for a half hour, then rest. I couldn't participate in any fights, much to my dislike."You<p>

As I entered the training room one day, I looked at the rankings. 3rd. I was in 3rd. I smiled and walked to the punching bag Tris and I practiced on.

I held the bag as Tris punched it with all of her force. She was training really hard. I would hate to see her fail at initiation.

I saw Four observing the others as they punched the punching bags and his eyes slowly found Tris pounding the bag with all of her might. "You're weak. You have no muscle," Four said, watching her intently. "Good to know," Tris replied. "You need to move your whole body. Keep the tension here," he said as he drew closer to her and placed a hand on her midriff. I glanced past the punching bag and raised my eyebrows. "You're fast, so if you get to their side, jab 'em in the throat, you might just have a chance," he explained while still holding her midriff. Tris thanked him as he walked away. I wiggled my eyebrows as she looked my way. "Shut up," she said, smiling and went back to punching the bag.

Loud groans of pain echoed across the training room, which gained our attention. We saw Chris fighting in the ring with Molly and she was not doing too good. Her nose was dripping blood as Molly pounded her with her arm. I turned away, not being able to watch the scene in front of me.

"Stop. I'm done, I'm done," Chris said, making me turn back. Eric walked to the side of the ring and asked, "You want to stop?" Chris looked up at him, and nodded. "Ok. Let me give you a hand," he said, offering his hand. She looked at Tris and then at me. I knew that whatever game he was playing at, it was _not _going to turn out good. I faintly shook my head, but she took Eric's hand anyway. "Let's take a break," he yelled across the room.

We were led through a dark hallway when I had a horrible realization. This was the hallway that led to the bridge over the chasm. By the time I had realized, it was too late. Eric had pushed Chris off the bridge and grabbed her arm. He stared at her before saying, "Grab the railing, or don't." He ceased the grip on her arm and left her to grab the railing. "You got three options. Hang there for four minutes, I'll forget your cowardice. Fall and die. Or give up, but if you give up, you're out," he said as he leaned against the other side of the bridge nonchalantly. I gritted my teeth in anger as I watched Chris hold onto the railing for dear life. Water dripped from from above and landed on Chris's white knuckles. "Come on, Chris," I said in sync with Tris. Eric glared at us both, his glare on me a bit longer than I would have liked, but I glared back. He refocused on the girl struggling to hold onto the railing. Her left hand started to slip, which made me tap my foot anxiously and bite my lip. After what felt like an eternity, Eric finally called, "Time!", and Tris and I rushed to the edge of the bridge and pulled her up. Her whole body weighed into us, which made it harder to hold her. "Dauntless never give up," was all Eric said in his menacing voice, which earned him a deathly glare and a quiet growl. A small smirk appeared on his lips, which made me dig my nails into my palms.

As he nonchalantly walked away, I thought to myself, _She could have died...she could have died and he wouldn't have cared. _I breathed deeply, attempting to calm myself. I felt the familiar warm liquid start to stain my hands as my nails dug even deeper into my already scarred palm. I heard the faint sound of Chris crying, but it slowly started to fade away. I was feeling an emotion I had never experienced before so strongly...it was slowly taking me over from the inside...it was anger...I decided the only way to be rid of this anger was to take it out on the person who had caused it. With that, I let go of Christina, who then fell into Tris's arms, and walked after Eric. I heard Tris call after me to stop, but it was too late for me. I was already in too deep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Been a while since I updated, so I wrote a longer chapter! I've been so caught up in musical practice and homework and Jr. County practice, I barely have enough time to write! But, you shall wait no longer! Here is chapter four of "Unexpected - Revamped"! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>By the time I had caught up to Eric, my hands were stained scarlet red. "What in the hell is your problem?!" I yelled, causing him to turn around. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "She needed to be taught a lesson," he simply replied. I raised my eyebrows in shock. "A lesson? Dangling over a bridge for four minutes is a lesson?!" I asked, on the verge of hysterics. "You can't handle it, then leave," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.<p>

My nails dug deeper, which drew more blood onto my hands. This anger inside of me...it was so strong...no one had ever made me more angry than Eric did in that moment...I hoped I would never experience anger that strong ever again.

I shook my head and walked away. Once I was a far enough distance away, I leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. It seemed like it was echoing across the hallway, becoming more and more loud after every beat. After what felt like hours, I calmed down and worked my way back to the training room.

Tris was waiting for me outside the training room door with her arms crossed, but no look of anger on her face. She hugged me as I approached her and I hugged her back. "Are you okay?" she whispered in my ear. "I don't know," I whispered back, hugging her tightly.

We headed into the training room, where everyone stared at me. "The softie made it out alive," Peter remarked, eyeing me and Tris. I scowled at him, my anger still apparent.

We went back to training, and Eric didn't come back. I was relieved I didn't have to face him again and have him watch me unleash the anger that he caused me.

Training went by like a blur. I didn't know how long it had been since my outburst until Four said we could leave. I headed toward the exit with Tris when I heard, "Alyssa! Stay back for a second." I turned to see Four walking towards me. Tris left me with him and said I would see her at dinner. Four stood in front of me with his arms crossed and his eyes locked on mine. His glare was enough to make me know this was serious. "When everyone came back, I didn't see you with them. Where were you?" he asked, suprisingly calm. "Umm...I was...angry with Eric about what he did to Christina, so...I went to confront him," I said awkwardly. He lowered his head in disappointment and shook it. "You can't do things like that, Alyssa. I wouldn't be surprised if he lowered your ranking," he said, enraged. "I couldn't contain myself! He's just so...malicous and...hateful!" I shouted, anger welling up inside me once again. "I get it. You just have to learn to control your anger, especially if Eric is the cause," he explained in his calm voice. I breathed deeply, calming myself. "Can I go now?" I asked, annoyance replacing anger. I left before I could find out his decision. I slammed the door shut as I made my way to the dorm.

He was right, though. I needed to learn to control my anger, especially if Eric is the cause. I didn't need my ranking lowered, even though I was still in the top five.

By the time I had arrived back to the dorm, my hands were stained a dark red. I went to the bathroom to wash them when I felt a hand grab my wrist in a tight hold and brought it their eyes. "Is this from when you punched Eric?" Peter asked, feigning curiosity. I jerked my wrist from his grip and continued to the bathroom.

I thrust my hands under the sink as cold water poured out of the faucet. I examined my palms and almost allowed a scream to escape my lips. My palms had four small, but deep incisions. The only things that prevented it from becoming one full scar was three tiny threads of skin. Blood was still slowly seeping through, traveling down my arms. "Oh my god," Tris whispered, which made me hide my hands and turn to face her. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes had widened. I did my best to avoid her gaze as I muttered, "It's nothing."

"It's nothing? Alyssa, that is not nothing! I'm taking you to the infirmary right now!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bathroom.

The only reason I let her was because I felt...tired. I had wasted nearly all of my energy in training and unleashing my anger out on Eric.

By the time Tris had driven me to the infirmary, tiny red lines enveloped my arms and stained Tris's hand light red. She talked to the nurse as I was led to a bed. With all of the blood I had lost, I felt very weak and tired as the nurse cleaned my arms and scars. Tris sat next to my bed the whole time, holding my shoulder. I faintly heard the door to the infirmary open and muffled conversation as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eric<p>

"Bryce, how the hell did this happen?" I asked as I helped him to the infirmary with his arm draped over my shoulders. "I was at Beth's party and saw a drunk Zeke hitting on her. I told him to back off and...well, you can tell what happened," he informed me as he winced in pain with every step.

"Bryce, this is the second fight you've gotten into this week. If you get into one more, you'll have to suffer the consequences," I said as I opened the door to the infirmary.

I helped him lay down on a bed and got a good look at him. He had a black eyes that was swollen shut along with a few bruises on his face. His knuckles were bleeding from the countless amount of punches he had thrown at Zeke. "Damn man, you look terrible," I said, shaking my head. He chuckled and grabbed his chest in pain. "I'm gonna go find a nurse, alright?" He nodded his head which prompted me to stand up from my chair and find a nurse that was't working.

Then, out of my peripheral vision, I saw a familiar head of brown hair. I turned my head to see Tris next to Alyssa, who was resting on a bed while a nurse cleaned off...blood on her arms.

Curious and a little bit concerned, I walked to Tris as she stood from her chair. "Tris? What happened?" I asked, gesturing to Alyssa. She looked back at her and led me away from her bed. "After she came back from confronting you, her hands were very red with blood. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but then I saw her washing her hands in the bathroom. They were bad, Eric," she said, a tinge of anger along with conviction in her voice. I glanced at Alyssa behind Tris and saw just how horrible she looked. Her skin was three shades lighter than it normally is and her arms were still coated in blood, especially her hands. I couldn't see what I had done to her as her fingers were curled. I sighed and looked back at Tris, her eyes flaming with anger. "Go back to the dorm. I'll watch her until she wakes up," I said, which dulled the anger in her eyes. She stood there, not responding, which prompted me to raise my voice. "That was an order, initiate." She recoiled and walked out of the infirmary after looking back at Alyssa.

Once she had left, I walked next to her bed and sat in the chair. I looked at her hands and saw her fingers still curled. I checked to see if she was still asleep. When I confirmed she was, I slowly uncurled her fingers from her right hand to see her wound. What I saw filled me with shock, and even a little remorse. There was one huge scar that covered her palm. It had stopped bleeding and become raw. I grimaced in disgust as I saw the same thing on her left palm.

I sat back in the chair, thinking about what I had just seen. _Did I cause this? _I had angered many people since I became a leader, but...they never did anything like this to themselves. I'm sure my expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. _Why did she do this? I wasn't that rude...was I?_ If I didn't cause this, who or what did?

* * *

><p>I stayed in the infirmary the whole night and most of the early morning, which meant I barely got any sleep. Just as I was about to drift off again, I heard a quiet moan escape from Alyssa's lips. I sat up in my chair as her eyelids slowly fluttered open. "Morning," I said as her eyes wandered the room and landed on me. "What are you doing here?" she asked groggily. "I offered to look after you until you woke up."<p>

"Why? What am I here for?" The puzzlement and confusion in her eyes was enough to convince that she didn't remember anything about last night. "You don't remember?" She shook her head, worry replacing puzzlement and confusion. I risked a glance at her hands, which caught her attention. She uncurled her fingers and saw her scar on her palm. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked into mine. "Alyssa, how did this happen?" I asked. Her shock quickly turned to anger as her jaw clenched and her eyes flamed with anger. _Oh no..._ She was about to burst.

* * *

><p>Alyssa<p>

_"How did this happen?"_ Was he serious? He had caused this! He was the reason I was in here! "How do _you _think it happened, Eric?" I asked, venom and malice slowly pouring into my every word. He just stayed silent as he stared at me with his grey eyes.

As I stared into his eyes, I felt as if our roles had been reversed. I now felt like the cold, harsh leader that didn't need words to tell people "Be afraid of me". He was the victim of the leader's harshness and cruelness.

"You did this. When I was helping Christina onto the bridge after _you _made her _hang there, _I was on a short fuse. And when you said, 'Dauntless never give up', I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. _You _are the cause of this!" I held up my palm towards him, which made him gulp in disgust.

"And, of course, you don't care! You're the intimidating Dauntless leader that doesn't care about anybody! You've been like that ever since you transferred, haven't you?" At this, his head darted up to look me in the eye. "How did you know I transferred?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "I figured you were either Dauntless-born or a transfer from Erudite, because, lets face it, you wouldn't have survived one second in Amity, Abnegation, or Candor. Turns out I was right," I said, my arms crossed as his eyes drilled holes into mine with his glare as he came closer and closer to my face. "Nobody knows thst I'm a transfer except Four, and I already told him what would happen if he told anybody. If you tell anyone, I swear to God," he said, his hands clenched into fists. I attempted an imitation of his usual smirk.

"Or what? You'll lower my ranking? Cut me? Make me factionless? I would _love_ to see you try," I said as he continued to glare at me. He was so close I could feel his hot breath on my lips. After a long moment of staring and hot breathing, he whispered in my ear with the most malicious tone I had ever heard him use, "Watch me." My smirk faded as his eyes met mine once more before leaving the infirmary. _Was he really going to do it? Was I...cut?_

* * *

><p>I was let out of the infirmary later in the day after my wounds were stitched and bandaged.<p>

I made my way to the training room and glanced at the rankings. What I saw made me walk back for a closer look. _20th. I'm 20th. He really did it...he lowered my ranking...but he didn't cut me. He has the nerve to lower my ranking, but not to cut me...weakling._

I caught his gaze as a small smirk appeared on his face. I smirked back, which changed his smirk to a look of confusion.

I walked towards Tris, who was smiling as she saw me. "You feeling better?" she asked as she pounded the punching bag as I held onto it. "Yeah, a bit," I said, holding onto the bag tightly. "I saw your ranking today. What happened?" she asked. I glanced at Eric, who was observing a fight between two initiates. She traced my gaze and a wave of understandment fell over her as a look of realization grew on her face. "Pissed him off?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. I nodded and held back onto the punching bag. Tris didn't start punching, which confused me.

"You need to get your mind off initiation. There's gonna be a party in the Pit tonight. You should come," Chris said from the punching bag next to me. "Yeah! There's gonna be music, drinks, dancing. It's going to be awesome," Al said, ceasing his punching and smiling.

"Oh no," Chris said, looking off to something in the distance. I turned around and saw Tris talking to Eric rather angrily. I walked towards them just in time to hear Tris exclaim, "She didn't do anything wrong!" Eric's face was expressionless as he said, "She deserved it."

"What did she do? Lower your self-esteem?" she asked smugly. He caught my gaze as everyone gathered around them, but I was the only one he looked at directly. "Everyone back to training. Now," he commanded and the crowd dispersed, even Tris backed off.

Except for me. He smirked as he saw me and walked to stand over me. "You like your new ranking?" he asked. I scowled back at him, which changed his smirk to a small smile.

I walked back to the punching bag where Tris was waiting for my return. "You'll get back in the top five. I know you will," she encouraged with a smile. I smiled back and went back to holding the punching bag.

In that moment, I knew I was losing my old self. The old me wouldn't feel hings like I had during my time in Dauntless. She would never have experienced anger. I felt glad I left Amity. I realized I didn't just join this faction because it was what I got on my aptitude test. I chose it to find out who I am. The time that I doubted the faction system, I didn't know who I was anymore. I lost myself. I wouldn't let that happen in Dauntless. I wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

><p>Later that day after training, Chris sat me down on her bed and pulled out a makeup bag.<p>

Amity didn't wear makeup at all. They preferred the natural look. I had always wanted to see how I looked with makeup, I just hoped Chris knew what she was doing.

"Alright, close your eyes," she said as she brought a variety of different items from the makeup bag. "You know what you're doing, right?" I asked as my body tensed a little. "Of course. Now close your eyes," she repeated as she sat on my bed in front of me. I closed my eyes and felt a light brush over my eyelids. Then, I felt a brush with liquid brush run on my upper lash line. "Open your eyes real quick," she said and I complied. "Be _very _still," she commanded as she pulled my lower lash line down and applied eyeliner. She did the same to my other eye. "Aaaand...there!" she said, screwing the lid for the eyeliner back on and took out a mirror. She held it to my face, and I saw the most beautiful makeup work I had ever seen (link for the look and her dress on my profile!). "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, bringing her in for a right hug.

"Thanks! Now, we need a better outfit for you," she saidas she looked me over. She looked inside her bag and brought out a short strapless dress. I walked into the bathroom l, removed my clothes, and put on the dress. It snuggled my body and ended right in the middle of my thighs. My tattoos stood out against my dress. Chris walked inside and smiled at the sight of me. "You look awesome!" she said, hugging me once more. I smiled as I checked myself out. "Let's go to that party," I said, linking my arm in hers and walking to the Pit.

* * *

><p>We Rrived at the Pit to hear blaring music and loud conversation. People were dancing and socializing and the bar was full of people drinking and talking, it was like nothing I had ever seen before. Lights were hung on the boulders above and the stars shone through the glass ceiling. "This is awesome," I said, practically grinning from ear to ear.<p>

Chris laughed as she dragged us to the bar, where we met up with Will, Tris, and Al. We ordered drinks and danced until we were gasping for breath.

Suddenly, as the song ended, an announcement came from the stage. "Alright! We're gonna do things a little differently! Is there anybody out there that wants to sing for us?" A man asked, loking through the darkened crowd. I felt Chris punch my arm playfully. "You should go up," Al whispered with a smile. _Why not? Could be fun._

I had listened to Dauntless music any time I had and I _loved _it! It wasn't calm and soothing like the songs we sang in Amity. The music in Dauntless was different...in a good way. It was lively and energetic. I had learned a few songs and was planning to use a _very _special song up my sleeve.

I stood from my stool at the bar and walked towards the stage. I stepped on and heard the roar of cheering throughout the Pit. Once I confirmed the band knew the song, I stood in front of the microphone and heard the intro echo across the Pit. Everyone cheered as they recognized the song. I smiled as my eyes skimmed the crowd and rested at one particular person sitting at the bar, staring back at me. _Eric. Perfect. This will be a good performance._

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I was going to keep going, but I decided to leave it at that because I'm evil like that! I hope you take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story, or all of the above! It means a lot to me to know you guys appreciate it this story! Anyway, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is a bit of a filler chapter since I need to slow the pace down a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any music used in this story or the Divergent Trilogy.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Eric<p>

Alyssa's eyes landed on me as she looked through the crowd and smirked lightly. "She's looking at you, bro!" Bryce said, nudging my arm. I smiled slightly at Bryce's comment, then the song started.

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_Your running, your trying, your trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

"Damn...she's good," I thought as I listened to her beautiful voice. "She's pretty good," Bryce said, practically reading my mind. As she sang, she stole quick glances at me. _This song is about me, isn't it? _I smirked at my realization as she belted the last lyrics.

The crowd roared with cheers and applause. I applauded along with everyone and took a long drink of my beer. She stepped off the stage and ran to her friends with a grin on her face. Bryce nudged me and raised his eyebrows. I punched his shoulder, which made him burst out in laughter. "She is pretty cute," he said as he looked her up and down. I gritted my teeth at his comment.

_Wait...what am I doing? She's an initiate...one of the best initiates I've ever seen. _At that time, I didn't even know why I lowered her ranking. She was one of the strongest initiates here, she didn't deserve a low ranking. I actually hoped she would make it past initiation.

A part of me couldn't believe she transferred from Amity. She was born to be in Dauntless.

* * *

><p>Alyssa<p>

"You were amazing, Alyssa!" Al said as I hugged him tightly. "You totally killed it up there!" Chris said, a huge grin plastered on her face. Will handed me a bottle of beer and I took a big swig, which made me the slightest bit dizzy.

"Excuse me," a voice asked, causing me to turn around. A tall, dark haired man stood behind me and smiled once he saw my face. His light blue eyes smiled at me, which caused me to smile back.

"You're the girl that just sang, right?" he asked, his twinkling eyes staring into mine.

"Yeah I am," I said, a slight tingle spreading through me as his eyes wandered my body.

"I wanted to say that you were amazing up there," he said, smiling a dashing smile.

"Thank you," I said, biting my bottom lip. "I'm Cal," he said, offering his hand. "Alyssa," I said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Well, we'll leave you two alone," Tris said, walking away with my other friends.

"So, you're an initiate?" he asked after taking a swig of his beer. "Yeah. Were you a transfer, too, or are you Dauntless born?"

"I'm Dauntless born. Top five in my class along with Four and Eric." I nearly choked on my beer and coughed as it traveled down my windpipe. "Eric was in your class?" I asked after my coughing had ceased. "Yeah. He would've been first if Four hadn't beaten him in the final test. He wasn't too nice of a guy after that," he said, side glancing Eric at the bar. "That explains a lot," I said, taking a small sip of my beer. He chuckled at my comment and took my hand. I held it and felt a spark travel through my body.

We talked about initiation and what was expected. "What's your ranking, if you don't mind me asking?" I tensed at his question. _He's gonna think I'm a weakling after I tell him this._

"20th," I said, not breaking his gaze. After a moment of silence, he laughed and said, "You're joking, right? You're at least in the top five! Why is your rank so low?"

"Why don't you ask Eric?" I said, rolling my eyes. He walked towards Eric, which made me widen my eyes and cover my open mouth. I saw him talk to Eric and gesture towards me until he finally came back to stand in front of me. I burst into laughter as I buried my face into his chest. "What did he say?" I asked inbetween small giggles. "He said he would raise your ranking," he said, his hands resting on my arms. "Did he really?" I asked, raising my head to look at him. He nodded as a small smile appeared on his lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my body to rest against his. He brought my face to his and kissed me. His hand wandered to the bottom of my dress as he forced his tongue into my mouth. "Cal," I said in between kisses. "Cal, stop it," I said as his lips pressed more forcefully against mine. Knowing he woukdn't stop, I bit his tongue, which made him cry out in pain and scowl at me. "You little bitch!" was the last thing he said before a punch to the jaw silenced him.

Eric was standing next to me, a hand on my arm as Cal stood, a hand resting on his bruised jaw. "Get the hell out of here!" Eric commanded, prompting Cal to leave while glaring at us both. Eric turned to me, his eyes soft. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, looking into his soft grey eyes. I looked at his hand softly grabbing my arm and he slowly dropped it.

"Are you really going to raise my ranking, or did you just say that to shut him up?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He sighed before saying," I'm really going to raise your ranking. You're a strong initiate, Alyssa. One of the best I've ever seen. You deserve a higher ranking," he said, gazing into my eyes. I lost myself in his gaze and felt his breath contaminated by alcohol on my lips.

I felt a hand grab my arm and I broke my gaze to see Tris standing next to me. "Alyssa, we should be going now," she said, glaring at Eric before looking my way with softened eyes. "Alright," I said, taking one last look at him before following Tris. Then, I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around. "By the way, you have an amazing voice," Eric whispered in my ear, a smile detectable in his voice. A slight tingle rippled through my body as his hand grazed mine before walking away. I caught up to Tris and we walked back to the dorm.

"So, how'd it go with you and Cal?" she asked, smiling. The memory of Cal's hand up my dress, his tongue in my mouth came back in my mind. I couldn't keep the truth from her for long, so I explained the events that occured after she left me with Cal. "Oh Alyssa, I'm so sorry," she said, gingerly placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, really. Let's just get back to the dorm," I said before heading to the dorm with her.

I lay in bed that night, pondering the events of that night. It seemed as if the memories of Cal had vanished and all that remained was Eric. He protected me from Cal and said I was one of the strongest initiates he had ever seen. I felt the same tingling feeling I had with him that I had with Cal, but that could mean something entirely different. _It could mean I have to avoid Eric. If that's what it means, I should listen._

* * *

><p>The next morning, we were led to the roof of the Dauntless compound. On the roof with us was Eric and Four.<p>

"Today, you're going to practice your shooting skills with an assault rifle. The rifle is much more different than a handgun. They're far more damaging and can shoot much farther. I'm going to need someone to demonstrate," Eric instructed, looking through the crowd. His eyes landed on me and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. I stepped forward from the crowd and walked to the targets. He handed me a rifle, which was much more heavy in my hands compared to a handgun. He stood behind me as I raised the rifle to my right shoulder and aimed it at the center of the target. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. As my breath escaped my lips, I pulled the trigger and felt the painful recoil on my shoulder. It landed right in the center.

I smiled to myself as Eric instructed the others to grab a rifle and to start shooting. Tris and Chris started shooting on both sides of me and were doing pretty well.

Suddenly, I felt a hand rest on my arm and raise it the slightest. "Try it now," Eric whispered, his hand still resting on my arm. I took a deep breath and exhaled, then I pulled the trigger. I wasn't prepared for the recoil and staggered back into his chest. His hands held my waist for a moment before dropping back to his sides and he went back to surveying the others. I looked back at my target. It landed dead center.

* * *

><p>Later that day, we traveled to the fence with Four. "We fight to protect every life within the fence. We don't just train you to be brave. We train you to protect people. Just because its been quiet out there the past few years doesn't mean we're safe. Someone could attack at any moment and try to hurt anyone within the fence. We need to be ready for that," Four said, attracting everyone's attention.<p>

The train stopped and we jumped off. We climbed to the top of the fence and looked out to the horizon. The Amity fields had tiny spots that were people harvesting their crops. "I wonder if my mom's out there," I whispered to Tris as I scanned the fields.

My thoughts from when I was a child came back to mind. Adventures outside the fence, meeting new people, seeing new things. I smiled to myself and my thoughts formed into words as I asked, "What do you think is out there?"

"Monsters," Chris teased. I asked the same question to Four and he replied, "Let's just say they built the fence for a reason." I grew confused as I looked back towards the fields. _What is out there?_

* * *

><p>"This is where you will end up if you fail at initiation. You'll end up being a worthless factionless," Eric said, facing a crowd of factionless.<p>

The factionless was one of my biggest fears. Their faces smothered with dirt; their clothes torn and hanging from their frail, thin bodies; their long, greasy hair ravished with knots; all of it terrified me.

"This is horrible," I said, just above a whisper. "Well then, let this be your motivation. You fail at initiation, this is where you end up," he said, turning to look at me.

I noticed his eyes looked...softer. The horrible emotions that seemed permanently planted in his eyes seemed to have slightly faded since I saw him on the ledge of the building on the day of my Choosing Ceremony.

"Let's go," he said, breaking our locked gaze. We started to walk away until a familiar face caught my eye. A familiar head of brown hair, a familiar pair of blue eyes. _Johnathan? _His head rose and caught my eye, which prompted him to smile. I smiled back and told Tris I would catch up to her before jogging into his welcoming arms.

I hadn't seen my brother since his Choosing Ceremony when I was six. He chose Candor, making my mother and father devastated. When Visiting Day came, we looked as if we ate more peace serum bread than we shold have. But that feeling quickly diminished when we arrived at the Candor compound and saw no trace of my brother. One of his transfer friends informed us that he was now factionless. It was like the Choosing Ceremony all over again.

My parents were never really the same after that. They weren't constantly smiling and acting happy. Looking back, they were just acting human. They were acting not on the will of a serum, but on their own will. It was depressing, yet comforting at the same time.

"My little sister is in Dauntless! I didn't know you had it in you! How's Mom and Dad? How are you?" he feverishly asked with his radiant smile painted on his face.

I cringed at the thought of Dad and him being taken by Jeanine and the Erudite. "I'm doing fine and so is Mom, but...Johnny, Dad was taken away by Jeanine," I said, avoiding his eyes by looking down at my feet. Moments of silence passed before I felt him pull me towards him and hug me tightly. I hugged him back, fighting the urge to cry.

After what felt like hours, he released me from the hug and looked at me. His hands skimmed my tattoos as he beamed. "Thank you for telling me that," he said, quiet enough to be a whisper. I nodded and slightly smiled. "I have to go, Johnny," I said, slowly backing away from him. "I get it. Oh, and don't let that Dauntless leader intimidate you," he said before turning and walking away.

Confused, I turned around to see Eric leaning against the wall of a building. I walked up to him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked, nonchalantly. "Long enough," he replied before turning and walking to the Dauntless compound. We walked in silence until he asked, "Who was that?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just curious."

"Your Erudite is showing," I said, not able to hide my smile. I looked his way and saw a ghost of a smile creep on his face, just barely noticeable.

"He was my brother. He joined Candor but when my family went to visit him, he wasn't there. A friend of his told us he became factionless," I said. "Do you know why he became factionless?" he asked, looking my way. I shook my head as I bit my bottom lip to prevent crying.

"I never really thanked you for saving me from Cal...so thank you," I said, looking at his face.

My eyes drifted to the tattoos on his neck. They were actually...kind of beautiful.

I looked back at his face and saw him looking at me. "You're welcome," he said as a corner of his lips tilted up into a small smile. I looked back at his tattoos and felt a strong urge to touch them. But I stopped myself and started again to walk to the Dauntless compound. _You need to stay away from him. You need to stay away from him._

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I hope you guys take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story or all three! I appreciate it and it really motivates me to keep writing this story. I'll see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is a much shorter chapter than my usuals...sorry! It's just a filler, but I do introduce a new character. I think you guys will like her :). Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>As I walked into the training room, I saw the ranking board. After taking a deep breath, I slowly walked to the board and searched for my name. <em>3rd...he really did it...he really raised my ranking. <em>"Told you I would do it," Eric said, his voice startling me. I felt his presence disappear behind me to observe the other initiates. In my periphery, he looked back and I saw a smile play at the corner of his lips. I felt my lips twitch into a smile, but it quickly diminished as I looked back at the board. _He's trying to make a pass at you...no matter what he does, don't give in._

* * *

><p>Eric<p>

"People are going to grow suspicious that you rose her ranking all of a sudden," Four said as we observed a fight between Drew and Edward. "I don't care what people think. She deserves a higher ranking," I said, not taking my eyes off the fight. He just shook his head and stayed silent.

My focus slowly drifted to Alyssa training with Tris. _She's actually kind of pretty...what are you thinking? She's an initiate._

"Eric!" Four said, shaking my shoulder slightly, snapping me back to reality. "The fight's over," he said, directing my attention to the ring, where Drew lay unconscious.

Four and another instructor escorted him to the infirmary just as Peter approached me, his arms crossed and his face frozen in a glare. "Is there a problem, initiate?" I asked. "Why is the softie higher in the rankings?" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice. "She deserved it," I simply said, which didn't satisfy him. "She fucked you, didn't she?" he said, a smirk playing at his lips. Anger surged through me as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to my face. "Let's be very clear on something. She didn't screw me to raise her ranking. Alyssa is one of the strongest initiates here. Now, if you have a problem with that, you can leave," I said, anger visible in my voice. I shoved him out of my grasp, his facial expression remaining constant, and he walked back to the punching bags. _What the hell is wrong with him?! _

Alyssa wasn't like that. She wouldn't screw me for personal gain...she wouldn't do that.

* * *

><p>At the end of training, I was walking back to my apartment when I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet walking down the hallway. I smiled and turned around to see a familiar four year old with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey Callie," I said, a smile still plastered on my face as I kneeled down to her level. "Eric!" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her off the ground and heard her squeal with enjoyment. "What are you doing out here?" I asked, bringing her to look at me. "I missed you," she said, her hands touching the tattoos on my neck. "I missed you, too," I said, smiling as I played with her hair. "Piggy back!" she said, trying to crawl out of my grip. I helped her onto my back and felt her tiny fingers grip my shoulders and her short legs wrap around my body. "Let's get you back to your dads," I said, still smiling.<p>

Callie is Bryce's daughter. She had grown up with me in her life and saw me as her uncle. She was the little bundle of joy that kept me sane at Dauntless.

I knocked on Bryce's door and shortly after, he opened the door and relief washed over his face as he saw Callie's tiny figure gripping my back. "Callie! My god, you scared me! Don't run off like that, you hear me?" Bryce said, removing her from my back and placing her on the floor. "I'm sorry," she muttered, her head lowered in guilt. I kneeled down in front of her and patted her head. She lifted her head to look at me before smiling and hugging me.

She grabbed my hand and led me to her room. She grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and walked back to me. I kneeled next to her and saw a crayon drawing of two stick figures holding hands. She pointed to the taller figure and the shorter one and said, "That's you, and that's me." She smiled at her work, making me smile. "I love it, Callie," I said, taking it from her hands as she offered it to me. She smiled and hugged me before saying, "I love you." She had never really told me she loved me, so this came as quite a shock. It didn't stop me from kissing her forehead and saying, "I love you too, Callie." She smiled as I stood and walked out of her room.

Bryce stood by his door, relief still showing on his face. "Thank you for finding her, Eric," he said. "It's fine," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I left his apartment and was walking back to mine when I felt someone bump into my arm. I looked down to see Alyssa.

"You have a real knack for bumping into people, don't you?" I teased, smiling slightly.

"It seems so...what's that?" she asked, looking at the piece of paper in my hand.

"Nothing," I said, attempting to conceal Callie's paper.

"Well, obviously it's something since your hiding it from me," she said, stepping closer to me. She tried to grab it from my hand, but I switched the paper to my other hand and held it above her head. She jumped to try and grab it, but I rose it higher before she could reach it.

"Come on! It can't be _that _important!" she said, still jumping in an attempt to grab the paper that was far out of her reach.

Suddenly, I felt her hands graze the tattoos on my neck. My body went weak at her delicate touch as her hands drifted to my shoulders, down my arms, and snatched the paper from my weakened grasp.

"Now, lets see what's on this oh so important paper," she said, turning around with a playful smirk on her face. She looked at the picture and I could see her smirk turn into a gentle smile.

"Who drew this?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"My friends daughter," I said, moving next to her, looking at Callie's picture over Alyssa's shoulder.

"How old is she?" she asked.

"Four."

"And she's _not _terrified of you?" she asked, her face still possessing that beautiful smile. "No...are you?" At this, her smile faded as she turned to face me. "I was...but not anymore," she said before handing me the picture and walking past me. I smiled and looked back to see that she was gone. _Am I falling for her?_

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I know...it's really short! I'll make it up to you guys with a longer chapter next time, ok? Don't you just love Callie?! She's so cute! That scene with the picture is one of my favorites! I hope you guys take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story or all three! I appreciate it and it really motivates me to keep writing this story. I will see you guys in (the hopefully longer) next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I told you I would make a longer chapter! Most of this chapter was written during my musical practice, so sorry if it's not my best! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**TRIGGER WARNING!: SUGGESTIVE THEMES OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

><p>Alyssa<p>

_I can't believe I just did that!_ I had never touched a man so intimately in all my life.

My body felt weak as I walked the dark hallways, though they didn't seem dark for me anymore. They almost seemed...brighter than they usually were. That brightness slowly faded as I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me into a dark closet.

I heard the door shut and then a deathly silence except for my heavy breathing. I heard a small chuckle and then the familiar voice of a horrible memory.

"I've been waiting to get you alone," he said, the smirk audible in his voice.

"What do you want, Cal?" I asked, less anger in my tone than I wanted.

"You know what I want, Alyssa," he said, his figure towering over mine as he placed his hand gently on my cheek. Even his gentle touch repulsed me and I moved my head, avoiding his touch.

"Come on, Alyssa...you still like me, right?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. Anger suddenly traveled through my body as what he said came to mind.

"You still think I like you after what you did at that party?" I asked, my teeth stuck together in rage.

He smiled and said, "You know I didn't mean it." His arms wrapped around my small waist and pulled me close to him. I tried to push him away, but he overpowered me with his stronger body. He chuckled at my feeble attempts to push him away and leaned in to kiss me. I gathered all of my strength to try and push him away from me, but it wasn't enough. His lips pressed against mine, softly at first, then more forceful. His hands slipped under my shirt and even tried to remove it until I was finally able to separate his lips from mine and push him away.

I headed for the door, but an immense amount of pressure in the back of my head stopped me. I fell to the floor and the world slowly faded to black.

* * *

><p>I felt my eyes open and felt myself laying down on a couch in an unfamiliar apartment.<p>

"Hey," a voice said, making me raise my head. Eric sat on the other side of the couch, my feet in his lap.

"Hey," I replied, removing my feet from his lap as I sat on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head, where there was a dull pain.

There was a pregnant moment of silence before he forced out, "Cal tried to rape you." He looked at me, his grey eyes looking into my light blue ones. "I found you two in a closet and saw him trying to take your clothes off. You were knocked out cold...and I knocked him out. And I brought you here," he explained, hate showing in his deep voice.

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Why did I have to keep getting into these situations? He always ended up saving me, which made me feel weak. I needed someone big and strong like Eric to protect me. In Dauntless, you have to protect yourself. You won't have someone to hold your hand through the process. You have to face it on your own. I was grateful, don't get me wrong, but every time he saved me from something horrible, there was this little voice in the back of my head that kept saying, "Quit relying on him to protect you! You're in Dauntless now!"

"You alright?" he asked, noticing my distressed state.

"Yeah, its just...having you save me from these kind of things...it makes me feel weak. I need someone like you to come and rescue me when I'm in a bad spot," I said, avoiding his gaze.

I heard him move closer before saying, "That is not true. You are not weak. You're one of the strongest people I have ever met, Alyssa. You deserve to be in Dauntless more than any other initiate...even Peter," he said, bringing a smile to my face.

He placed a hand on my knee, making me look up at him. I hadn't noticed he was this close to me, but I didn't want him to move away. My eyes drifted to the tattoos on his neck and my hands followed. I soon found myself placing a light kiss on them, hearing him take in a breath. I felt him bring my hand to his lips and kiss it lightly. I smiled as his lips traveled up my arm, up my neck, and finally landed on my lips. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his tattooed neck. I moaned as he planted soft kisses on my neck and felt his smile against my skin. His lips moved to my jaw and kissed under my ear. I pulled him closer and heard him chuckle.

"I found your weak spot," he said, the smile in his voice. I laughed and brought his face to mine. He smiled and kissed me gently on my lips. I kissed him back and felt his arms wrap around my waist.

Eric was my first _real _kiss and it was the best first kiss ever. The way he made me feel when he kissed me...it was the best feeling in the world!

But that feeling slowly started to fade. Instead of Eric's soft kissing, I felt someone else's lips pressing hard against my own. I opened my eyes and was back in the closet with Cal. My head burned with pain as his lips separated from mine to form a smirk.

"I figured since it's your first time, you wouldn't want to feel it," he said, reaching for the doorknob. _Wouldn't want to feel...? Oh no...oh my god...he didn't. _

"Don't worry, babe...I had safety," was the last thing he said before leaving the closet, the darkness enveloping me. _He...I...oh my god...Eric never found me...we never kissed...Cal _raped _me. _I felt tears pour down my cheeks as I curled into a ball and wept more than I had in years.

It felt like hours before the door opened to reveal Tris. No words came from her mouth. She instead sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned into her and cried.

"It's alright," she said, rubbing my back as she held me.

She helped me back to the dorm and laid me down on my bed. I explained what happened, everything except the dream about Eric.

"Oh Alyssa," she said, hugging me once more.

"You don't have to go to training tomorrow. I can tell Four what happened. He will understand," she said. As much as I wanted to go to training, I just couldn't after what Cal did to me. I nodded and tried my best to sleep, but the events of that night drove me into a restless night.

* * *

><p>Eric<p>

Everyone gathered in the training room early in the morning.

I scanned the crowd and noticed Alyssa wasn't in the crowd. "Where's Alyssa?" Four asked, crossing his arms. Tris stepped forward and whispered something in Four's ear. He nodded and she rejoined everyone. _What happened? Where is she? _They underwent their training and still Alyssa was nowhere to be seen.

I asked Four what Tris told him. He stayed silent, which brought the worst thoughts to my mind. _What if she quit? No, she wouldn't do that. She's strong...she wouldn't quit. _I made my way to Tris and we stepped out of the training room.

"Tris, where is Alyssa? I know she didn't quit, so what happened to her?" I asked, more calm than I usually was. She stayed silent and avoided my gaze.

"Please tell me...I need to know if she's okay," I pleaded. She looked up at me and exhaled a breath.

"If I tell you, will you promise that you won't do anything stupid?" she asked quietly. I nodded and she stayed still.

"Cal raped her," she said slowly. I felt confusion, then shock, then anger and leaned against the wall to calm myself.

"She's in the dorm if you want to go and talk to her but...be gentle with her, Eric. She's really sensitive right now," she said before heading back to the training room.

_Oh, Alyssa...oh my god...I need to talk to her. _I ran in the direction of the dorm and entered without hesitation. She was laying on her bed and sat up at the sound of my arrival. Her face was puffy and red from crying along with the tears still visible on her cheeks. Her beautiful light blue eyes were now surrounded by redness. "Oh Alyssa," I whispered, but she was able to hear me and she bust into tears once more. I walked to her bedside and held her. She sobbed into my shoulder as I rubbed little circles on her back. I had only cried twice in my life...that was the second time.

_I'm gonna kill him...I'm going to find that _horrible _excuse for a man and I'm gonna kill him._

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked, wiping the trace of tears from my face. I felt her nod against my shoulder and held her tighter. _Cal, you son of a bitch...you'll pay for what you did to her...you'll pay._

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door of the control room and waited until it opened to reveal Cal.<p>

"What do you want, Eric?" he asked, annoyed. I pushed him back into the room and shut the door.

"What in the hell is your problem?!" he asked, bewildered at my actions. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him to his feet, and pushed him up against the wall.

"I could ask you the same question," I growled, tightening my grip on him.

He smiled and said, "You found out." I gritted my teeth, causing him to smirk and chuckle.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You would be just as bad as me killing me right here, right now with no trial. I'm pretty sure Alyssa wouldn't want to be associated with a murderer," he said, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Oh, and she would want to be associated with the man who _raped her?!_" I asked, on the verge of bursting. He stayed silent except something on one of the monitors behind me caught his eye. I followed his eyes to see Alyssa on the monitor of the roof. She was sitting on the ledge, her feet dangling over the edge. Fear wiped through me and I felt my grip loosen on Cal's collar. "Oh no," I said, releasing my grip on Cal and running to the roof. _Don't be too late...don't be too late..._

Before I knew it, I opened the door to the rooftop and felt the blinding light from the sunset flood my vision before seeing Alyssa looking back to me, then looking back at the sunset.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked slowly as I approached her by the ledge.

"When I was in Amity, I used to climb the tree that stood in the middle of the fields and looked out to the horizon just to be alone with my thoughts. I guess I brought that habit with me to Dauntless," she explained, her eyes not separating from the view.

"I'm not going to jump, if that's what your asking," she added quickly. I was now standing next to her behind the ledge. She tapped the spot next to her, implying me to sit next to her. I did as she asked and stared out to the sunset.

It actually felt nice to just sit down and just unwind for a moment and actually try to pretend that the events of that day never happened.

"I was talking to Cal before I saw you up here in the control room," I said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Eric, you were doing a bunch of things, but 'talking to Cal' was _not _one of them," she said, capable of deciphering my lie.

I chuckled and said, "Alright, I wasn't 'talking' with him. He deserved a piece of my mind."

Another small moment of silence followed before Alyssa said, "So...what happens now?"

"You're going to have to report the incident, then there will be a trial at Candor. You'll both be put under truth serum and questions will be asked. After the questions, a verdict will be made," I explained.

She took a deep breath before swinging her feet back to the roof. She stood and looked back at me before smiling and placing a light kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, Eric," she said before walking to the door and leaving me alone on the roof. I looked back out to the horizon. _Maybe I'll stay up here a little longer_.

* * *

><p><strong>What's you think? Writing this chapter was actually really hard for me, seeing as its based on heavy ideas of rape. I'm sorry for the people that were affected by reading this chapter if any. I hope you guys take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story or all three! I appreciate it and it really motivates me to continue this story. I will see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated. But here is a new chapter to make up for the long time! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Alyssa<p>

I reported my rape to Max, who promised me that Cal would be arrested and held where no one would find him.

Since I was an initiate and not considered Dauntless, the trial wouldn't take place until after initiation.

I went back to training, but I didn't perform as well as I used to.

The day I went back to training, Tris told me that Peter had listened to her and Eric's conversation and knew about Cal. _Great...just what I need right now. _The news of my rape slowly spread among the initiates thanks to Peter and I never heard the end of it from him. "Did you secretly wish for it?", "Now you can say you had a first time," and "You probably enjoyed it," were just a few of the offensive remarks he made, but I didn't care.

One particular incident I can't forget was after training at dinner. Tris, Christina, Will, Al and I were talking when Peter decided to stop by and torment me for a while.

"Hey, softie. So, tell us again how you got raped," he scoffed, consulting his friends, who also had smirks on their faces. Tris and Christina stood from the chairs and glared daggers at Peter and his friends.

"You've got something to say, stiff?" he asked, smirking at Tris.

Her glare only grew more and she said, "Leave her alone, Peter."

"I'm not leaving her alone until she tells me about her rape," he said, his face approaching mine in eagerness. I gritted my teeth to prevent tears falling from my eyes when I felt another person behind me. I looked back and saw Eric gripping onto Peter's collar with a look that could kill on his face.

"Leave her alone, initiate," he said before shoving him away angrily. Peter and his friends walked away with a scowl on his face. I balled my hands into fists.

"Quit relying on him! You're in Dauntless now!" the little voice in my head nagged. I rose from my chair and left the dining hall.

"Alyssa!" Eric exclaimed, stopping me in a dark hallway. I didn't turn around as his presence became known behind me.

"Quit protecting me," I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. I turned to face him and saw his soft grey eyes. He stayed silent, which led me to continue.

"I'm not a little kid, Eric. I can protect myself. You of all people should know that!" I said, turning completely around to face him. I felt anger build up inside me, filling every inch of me.

He looked a bit dumbfounded for a moment until he said, "Obviously, you can't." It was my turn to look dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" I said, a bit offended. A smirk grew on his face before he said,

"Come on, Alyssa. You got _raped_. By _Cal_. That alone is enough evidence that you can't protect yourself." I stood there, no words escaping me. _Wh...why...why would he _say _that? _I felt tears stream down my cheeks and choked back a sob. I turned and walked away, feeling me eyes flood with tears.

* * *

><p>Eric<p>

When I caught up to Alyssa and yelled her name, she stopped in her tracks.

I stood behind her and heard her say, "Quit protecting me."

Ahead, I saw a tint of blue in the dark hall. _Jeanine. _

Alyssa turned to face me and I looked into her light blue eyes.

"I'm not a little kid, Eric. I can protect myself. You of all people should know that!" she exclaimed.

I knew Jeanine was watching me and her words from a couple nights ago echoed in my head. _"That doesn't mean you loosen up on her. Understand?" _I couldn't be soft on her. _Damn it, Jeanine. _

"Obviously, you can't," I reluctantly said. Her face went from angry to dumbstruck. The conversation unfolded and next thing I knew, Alyssa was crying and doing her best not to sob. It took everything in me not to show her that I didn't mean what I said. She walked away, unable to see Jeanine in the hallway. I wanted so badly to catch up to her and tell her I was sorry, but Jeanine approached me, a wicked smile on her face.

"Well done, Eric. She needs to learn that she won't always receive the care and attention that she needs in Dauntless," was the only thing she said and she walked past me. As soon as I knew she was gone, I pounded my fist into the wall. My hand was shaking with anger as I saw my knuckles split open and blood seep through. _I'm so sorry, Alyssa...I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p>Alyssa<p>

_Suck it up, Alyssa...suck it up. _I took a deep breath and wiped the moisture that trailed down my cheeks.

_I should have known...I'm so stupid! _The only reason he comforted me was so he could bring me back down again. He acted like he cared, but he didn't. He could have cared less. _No matter how nice he acts, don't let it get the better of you...he doesn't care...he doesn't care..._

The next day at training, we learned how to throw knives, which was probably one of my favorite things I learned.

I took my first knife after Four's demonstration and stood in the position he showed us. I held the knife tightly in my right hand and focused on the center. I bent my arm perpendicular to the ground and bent my elbow. I took a deep breath and exhaled, then I threw the knife. Dead center. I smiled and grabbed another knife. I copied my actions and the knife landed next to the one in the center. The same occurred for the third knife.

"How do you do it?" Eric whispered, the smile in his voice.

"Simple. I spread my feet like this, hold the knife tightly, take a deep breath, focus on the center, and throw it," I said, demonstrating as I talked. The knife landed amongst the others and a small smile teased the corner of Eric's lips.

"Impressive," he said, handing me the knife he was holding. His fingers brushed mine, sending a soft tingle through my body. He stayed next to me, making me feel tensed as his hot breath tingled my neck. I readied my knife and my throw didn't falter as the knife landed in the center. I felt his lips softly press on my neck.

"Amazing," he said, his lips moving against my neck. He lightly kissed my neck, sending warmth down my body.

I bit my lip as he walked away to view the others. I sighed in relief and grabbed another knife, but before I could throw it, Eric's voice echoed through the training room.

"Everybody stop!" he commanded, bringing the whole room to silence. It took a moment until Al walked and stood in front of his target.

"Alyssa, help me out here," Eric said, walking up to Al.

"You're going to stand in front of that target and if I see you flinch, you're out," he said in his calm, but menacing tone.

I grabbed four knives and positioned myself in Al's target. By this time, Eric had moved to stand next to me.

I readied myself to throw the knife when Tris said, "Stop!" I lowered my arm and looked at her, confusion written on my face.

"Standing in front of a target doesn't prove anything," she said defiantly.

"Then it should be easy for you to take his place," Eric said, making Tris walk to Al's target and replacing Al. I looked at Eric, who smirked at me.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of hurting her. You've done it before," he said. I gritted my teeth and readied myself to throw the knife. I focused on the board next to her leg and threw it. It landed right where I wanted it to. "Come on, softie," he said, disappointed. I set my jaw and focused next to her head. I threw it and it landed next to her head. "You can get closer than that," he said, as if giving me permission.

"You want me to give her a little trim?"

"Yeah, maybe just a little off the top." I focused above her head and threw the knife. The last one I did right away and landed next to her ear. I could feel my hands tremble as Eric congratulated her and dismissed everyone, but I didn't leave.

"Are you happy now?" I asked, walking to the table with the knives.

There was a long, pregnant pause before he quietly said, "You have to learn...that people won't care about you in Dauntless like they did in Amity."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"_You _cared when you found out Cal raped me. Now all of a sudden you don't...what happened to you?" I felt that he had deceived me. The day he came into the dorm and comforted me, I felt safe and protected. Now...he was someone completely different.

"Oh...I know what it is...you remembered that you're the cold hearted Dauntless leader. And _he _doesn't care about what happens to anybody! Correct me if I'm wrong," I said, crossing my arms. He stayed silent, implying that I was right. I shook my head and headed for the exit when I felt his hand grip my arm.

"Don't you _dare _say I don't care, Alyssa, because I do. In the infirmary when I saw what you did to yourself, _I_ _cared_. I saved you from Cal at the party because _I cared_. I care about what happens to you, believe it or not. If Cal wasn't being put for trial, I would kill him so he _never _does _anything _like that to you ever again." I felt tears sting my eyes as he turned me around. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him tightly and sobbed heavily against his chest.

"I know you're strong, Alyssa, but you need to let your walls come down every now and then," he said stroking my hair. His arms felt nice wrapped around my body, like I belonged there. The last time I felt like this was...with Cal. _Remember, stay away from Eric. He's bad. _I lightly pushed him away and wiped the tears from my face.

"I...I should go," I said, already starting for the door.

"Yeah...you should," he said. I left the training room without another word to him. _I have to stay away from him...I have to. _

I was walking to the dorm when I heard footsteps behind me. I heard them approach me quickly and turned around to see no one, but I felt...arms wrapped around my legs? I looked down and saw a young child attached to my legs, preventing me from moving. She beamed up at me and I smiled back.

"Hi there! What's your name?" I asked, attempting to kneel down, but found it impossible with her arms wrapped around my legs.

"Callie! What's yours?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm Alyssa. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked smiling back.

"I'm looking for Eric," she said, untangling her arms from my legs. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _Did she just say Eric? _

"You're looking for Eric?" I said, kneeling down to her level. She nodded her head feverishly, making me smile. I looked behind her and saw a figure hiding behind the corner. Eric.

I pointed at him and said, "There he is, Callie!" She turned around and ran to him. He revealed himself and scooped Callie into his arms when she reached him, making her giggle. I smiled as I approached them and saw a similar smile on Eric's face.

"Thanks for giving me away, Alyssa!" he said sarcastically. Callie giggled more and hugged him. I giggled as she crawled onto his back and held on.

"Thank you, Alyssa," she said.

"You're very welcome, Callie," I said, smiling.

Eric looked at me, his eyes once again growing soft. His eyes were my weak spot. Every time I looked at them, my knees would feel weak and my body would go numb.

"I have to get you home, Callie. I'll see you tomorrow, Alyssa," he said before walking away.

I didn't have time to respond as I was still recovering from his gaze. I smiled and walked back to the dorm, but I didn't remind myself to stay away from him this time.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I wanted Alyssa to meet Callie because Callie is just so darn cute! I can't get over it! I hope you guys take the time to follow, favorite, or review my story or all three. I appreciate it and it really motivates me to continue this story. I will see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!<strong>


End file.
